Liquid crystal display devices have been widely used as displays of portable electronic apparatuses such as cellular phones, televisions, personal computers, and the like. In general, the liquid crystal display device has high visibility from the front but a narrow viewing angle. Thus, various ideas are suggested for widening the viewing angle. As one of the ideas, a configuration has been suggested which includes a member for controlling a diffusion angle of light emitted from a display body such as a liquid crystal panel (hereinafter, the member is referred to as a light diffusion member) on a visually recognized side of the display body.
For example, PTL 1 mentioned below discloses a light diffusion sheet in which a groove with a V-shaped cross section is provided in the light diffusion layer and a light absorption layer is provided in a portion of the groove. In the light diffusion sheet, a transparent sheet formed of polyethylene terephthalate (PET) or the like is arranged on a light incident side and a light emission side of the light diffusion layer. A portion of light incident on the light diffusion layer at a right angle is totally reflected by a wall surface of the groove and thereafter emitted. Accordingly, the light emitted from the light diffusion sheet is diffused.